Giving In
by hybridspuppy
Summary: Tyler had been cheating on Caroline and she left him. When she found out about Hayley's plan to sacrifice the hybrids, she led Klaus away from the slaughter. Her choice will bring tears and pain, but she is determined to see this through and find her happiness with Klaus. The big bad hybrid that smiled only for her and loved only her. The two broken beings learn it's worth the pain
1. Chapter 1

Caroline stared at the painting of the snowflake. It was Klaus', she knew that. He'd shown her so much of his humanity at the pageant that she couldn't deny he felt. He was just like her, but a thousand times worse. Ever since Tyler admitted to cheating on her – by admitting, she meant she caught the two of them making out against a wall with Hayley's legs around his waist and his fly undone – she realised that maybe Klaus was right. It wasn't enough for her. Not at all. Tilting her head, she admired the painting and her eyes drifted to the scrawl of Klaus' signature. Her skin flushed with the feeling of being watched and she turned to Klaus. Her stomach fluttered and her heart raced when he smiled. "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" She teased, turning to face him completely as he walked to her. She strode past him, turning at the other end of the table to keep some distance between them. It was what she needed, to be away from him so she could think clearly. "Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him." She nodded towards the painting and commented, "Nice snowflake, by the way." Klaus sighed as he turned a moment to look back at his work. "Is my work really that literal?" He returned mockingly, looking back over her. Letting her eyes roam over the painting again, she shrugged. "I'm serious. There's something… lonely about it." There was a slight pause and she grew worried she'd said something wrong. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?" Groaning, Caroline turned around and started to walk away. Klaus was soon behind her. "Can't. Too many adult prying eyes," she drawled, turning to him. He stepped closer and her heart starting beating harder. "Don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting." He smiled down at her, leaning in. "Well, then it's a good thing the high school part is nearly over," he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Their eyes were locked for no more than a minute, but Caroline could feel herself losing the battle to not fall for him. "If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne," she huffed, trying to compose herself. He stepped even closer as he grinned. "Is that our thing?" Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We don't have a _thing_." He walked off to get them some champagne and she leant against the table. She was going to give in to him… and soon. She just knew it.

Caroline opened the door to the bathroom and froze when she heard a voice. "_Look, it'll be over soon. The hybrids aren't sired anymore and I'll send Klaus to kill them. That'll be the first sacrifice done to raise Silas!"_ It was Hayley, but the other voice on the other end of the phone was one she didn't recognise. "_Make sure he does it or you'll never find your family. They need the cure, I need Silas awake."_ She sped out of the bathrooms and found Klaus with Stefan. "We need to leave. Right now," she ordered, grabbing Klaus' hand and dragging him away, knowing Stefan would follow on his own. "Caroline, stop dragging me. How can you even walk that fast in those shoes? Where's the fire?" Klaus grumbled as she continued to storm off. She didn't stop until they got to Stefan's car, then she was pulling him in the back as Stefan frowned in the driver's seat. "To his house," she demanded, her leg bouncing with nerves. A warm hand came over her knee and she followed the arm up with her eyes until she met Klaus' concerned expression. She couldn't even give him a small smile, so she just looked away again.

As soon as the car stopped, she dove out of the car and started up the porch steps, biting her lip until it bled. Klaus opened the door and walked in with the other two close behind. "Okay, you might want to… sit down. Or get so drunk you can't move. That'd probably be best. Less likely to kill people that way," she muttered as she paced. "Out with it," he ordered with a frown. She turned, lips pressed together and eyes narrowed slightly. "Tyler and Hayley broke the sire bonds with your hybrids and Hayley was going to go against the original plan – whatever that was – to tell you, then send you to sacrifice them to raise Silas. I think it was Shane. He knew we wanted the cure, but he wants to raise Silas instead." Klaus stood up slowly and came closer to her. "You knew nothing of this?" He checked, his voice low and dangerous. "I didn't," she growled back defensively. "You think I'd work with my ex and the girl he was cheating on me with to send twelve people to their deaths? That's what breaking the sire bond did! I overheard Hayley on the phone, then came to get you. Now, where the hell is your bathroom? I have to pee." He rubbed his face and told her where his room was and that the bathroom was an en suite. She stormed up the stairs, kicking off her heels along the way so they clattered down every step. "I'll go grab Hayley and put her in the cellar at my place. Can you keep an eye on Caroline?" Stefan murmured, getting up from his seat. Klaus sent him a questioning look and he sighed. "Look, she isn't… completely indifferent to you and that freaks her out. Now, with you being on the verge of mass homicide, she'll be freaking out more. I'm going to make sure no one dies – at least not yet – but someone needs to watch over her because she's having problems. I don't like that it's you, but…" he trailed off, shrugging at Klaus. The hybrid waved him off and sat down, watching Stefan leave.

Caroline splashed the water on her face, hands gripping the counter as she lowered her head. She closed her eyes and saw his face when she told him his hybrids had betrayed him. He looked broken more than he did furious. He wanted more of his kind and, though he went about it the wrong way, eventually got it. He'd been alone a thousand years, then when he had hybrids like himself they plotted to kill him. If he'd treated them with an ounce of the… respect and kindness he offered her, then he wouldn't have lost them. They may have even grown to not only accept him but like him. Just like she had. "Caroline," he called from the door. Her head snapped up and she met his eyes in the reflection. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. "You didn't leave?" She whispered, watching him as he walked up behind her. "No. Stefan has gone to collect the wolf girl," he replied quietly, eyes searching her reflection. "Why are you crying?" She let out a cold laugh, looking up to try and stop her tears. "I don't even know," she let out, voice cracking. He took her arm gently and turned her. She wanted to push him away, but when his arms came around her she found herself clinging on to him and crying. Tracing patterns on her back, he waited until she'd fallen quiet to talk again. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Do you want to go home?" She shook her head. "Do you want to stay here?" She nodded. He led her back in to his bedroom and to the bed. Sitting her down, he went over to the drawers and pulled out a Henley for her. He stopped in front of her and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, Caroline," he whispered, handing her the shirt. He reached the door when he heard her speak. "Don't leave," he turned back to find her under the covers in his shirt already, biting her lip and shuffling her feet. "Please," she added, sniffing. She hated being this vulnerable, but he nodded and went in to the bathroom with a change of clothes. By the time he came out, she was already falling asleep. "Don't leave," she mumbled again before drifting off. "I won't," he promised, moving to the other side of the bed. He sat against the headboard, ankles crossed as he sketched her for the rest of the night.

A loud knocking on the front door woke him up, not that he knew he'd even slept. The bedroom door was open slightly, and he frowned because he was certain he'd closed it completely. Caroline stirred, then when she realised her head was on his stomach, she shot up and sat next to him, cheeks red. "I'll get the door," he mumbled sleepily. He hadn't slept in centuries, and when he did it was with the woman he found himself in love with. Of course that had to be interrupted by an incessant knocking on his door. He threw it open, raising his eyebrows at Tyler Lockwood. "Where is she?" He demanded furiously. "I know you have her! Stefan took Hayley and you took Caroline!" Klaus smirked, tilting his head. "Did I?" He frowned, taunting the boy. "I remember _Caroline_ dragging _me_ last night from the _Wonderland_ where my hybrids had prepared to kill me and the wolf planned to have me kill all of you." Tyler's face fell for a moment but he didn't lose his resolve. "She's here. I can smell her on you… I can smell her on you," he repeated it with less heat, realisation coming to him. Klaus looked like he'd just gotten out of bed but he smelt so strongly of Caroline. They had to have been touching recently. "Leave, Tyler," she called from the top of the stairs. Her hair was in disarray, as it was when she shot off his stomach. It was the type of bedhead that could easily be misinterpreted. Also, she still had on Klaus' shirt and it didn't reach even mid-thigh. "You're sleeping with him now? Is this because of Hayley? Really, Care?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm not having sex with Klaus, but I did sleep with him last night in the innocent sense. It's not because of Hayley. I actually haven't loved you in a long time but I was holding on to you because I was afraid of falling for Klaus. Now I've let go, I realise there was no point. I already felt something. Oh, and don't call me Care. You lost all right to care and be my knight in shining armour the moment you even thought of being with another girl." She'd come down the stairs as she was talking, stopping right in front of Tyler. "So, you're going to be whore and-" She cut him off by kicking him in the groin. The force of it sent him flying out of the open front door and on top of his own car. She slammed the door shut with a growl and turned to Klaus. She opened her mouth to say something, but he flashed forward and pinned her against the door. His mouth covered hers and she moaned in surprise as he kissed her deeply. His arms came around her waist and he lifted her until she had her legs wrapped around his hips. She held on to his arms, one hand sliding over his t-shirt and up the back of his neck to bury itself in his hair. Her stomach tightened and her mind went fuzzy as he pressed his hips up, pressing himself between her legs so she felt his arousal. He broke from her, breathing heavily. "Caroline," he growled throatily, causing a shiver to run down her spine. His forehead rested against hers, his eyes closed. "I can't… I want to…" she grabbed his chin and lifted his head. "Do it, then," she breathed before bringing his lips back to hers. She gasped when he grabbed her ass, supporting her thigh with his arm as he pulled her from the door and flashed them to his bed. Her eager hands ripped his t-shirt off him, the pieces of material covering the floor along the way.

He tossed her on to the bed, watching her bounce on the messy covers. She pushed herself back until she was in the middle of the bed, her eyes trained on his as she pulled his shirt over her head. Hearing the small intake of breath, she smirked victoriously. She sat back on the bed in nothing but a pair of red lace briefs, watching his eyes roam her hungrily. He pounced on top of her, making her giggle as she bounced with his added weight. His lips pressed open mouthed kisses on her neck and she moaned, smiling as she tugged his hair and held his shoulders. One hand held him above her, the other explored her body. He grabbed her breast and she gasped, arching up in to him. "Please," she begged, his head coming up from her shoulder so their eyes met. "Please what?" He smirked, hooded eyes meeting her desperate ones. "Fuck! I need you," she growled out, nails digging in the back of his neck so he came down to meet her lips. He slowly slid her soaked briefs down her legs, fingers leaving a tingling trail on her skin. She whimpered as he rubbed his fingers against her, her hands clawing desperately at the waistband of his sweats where she could see his erection pushing at the fabric. "Please," she hissed at him, eyes ablaze. She was surrendering to him and he loved it. She whimpered when he removed his hand, but gasped when he was suddenly naked and pushing into her. "Mine," he snarled, eyes flashing golden. "Mine," she returned, bringing him in to a deep kiss. He slid in to her until his hips met her ass and she moaned, feeling herself filled. Her hips bucked and he pushed her legs back around his waist as he joined their hands and pushed himself up slightly. He was slow at first, but he was quick to react to her pleads for more. The headboard smashed against the wall, his speed almost supernatural. She was loud, yelling and moaning his name as he grunted above her. Her release came like a flood and he smirked as her legs shook and twitched around his waist. She collapsed, panting heavily as he rode her out and soon came inside her.

He was going to lie down next to her when she flipped them on to their side, one leg flat against his and the other hooked over his hip. She ground against him with him limp inside her. He could feel himself hardening again as she stroked his cheek and kissed him. He was used to sex, the rough and easy kind. He wasn't used to this intimacy or letting a woman take control of him. Once he was hard again, she rolled them over so she was on top of him. Her hands slid up his arms and she forced his hands to lock together above his head, her lips pressing teasing kisses all over his face. She leant back, bracing her hands on his thighs, and began rolling her hips up and down. His hands twitched as he fought not to touch her, watching her in all her glory as she threw her head back and moaned as she rode him. She tensed around him, rolling her hips at an angle, and he almost lost it there. Her breasts bounced wildly and when she looked back down in to his eyes, her hair bounced over her shoulder too. He tried so hard not to release first, but she was driving him insane with her little tricks and her nails dragging on his chest and stomach. It was too much and he was groaning her name as he found release. She carried on, slowing until he was spent. "Wow," he let out as she slid off him and dropped on to the bed beside him. "Mm," she hummed in agreement, too tired to even cover herself as she settled her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling as she tangled their legs together. They lay in silence, blissful and ignorant to the world outside of the bed, for almost an hour. They were simply recovering.

Something had been nagging at him all night though, and he didn't know if he'd ever get another chance. "What was wrong last night?" He asked her softly. She tensed a little, but he began playing with her hair and held her tighter. Her fingers drew patterns on his body absently as she talked. "I was just… I was trying to figure out how it all wrong, I guess. I realised it had always been wrong. My life got better but only when I died and I looked at it differently. Competing with Elena became saving her. I stopped taking shit from guys. If I'd been human and Tyler cheated on me, I would've cried but then taken him back with open arms… and legs. I hated being alive. I never told anyone that before, but I did. I was desperate for a reason to live, so I threw myself in to everything but I always felt empty. Every club, every relationship, every event… I was never happy. I realised last night that no one cared about as much as I cared about them. Then you walked in and… Someone did. You did. You do. I mean… you do… Right?" She lifted her head from his chest, that raw vulnerability and doubt in her expression breaking his heart. "I do," he nodded. "I… I lo…. I lo…." He dropped his head back and took a deep breath as she waited patiently. "I know," she whispered softly, waiting until his eyes met hers again. She smiled and he didn't feel so nervous or trapped by saying the words anymore. "I love you." She smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you," she breathed against his lips. They repeated the words, making love and talking about things they forgot soon after until the sun set and they snuggled under the covers with their bodies warmed by one another and both their hearts feeling whole for the first time since their childhoods.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight woke Klaus up and he grimaced, turning to bury his face in his pillow. Caroline stirred in his arms and he smiled against the back of her neck. "We need to go to Stefan's today," she mumbled, turning on to her back and facing him. He brushed her wild bedhead from her face and nodded. "In a bit," he smirked, leaning over her. She smiled, finger hooking in to his necklaces. She gave them a light pull and he came down with them, meeting her lips. She pulled away and he moved to her jaw, nipping and sucking at her skin on the way to her collarbone. "I need a shower," she managed to get out, his head coming up from her. "Brilliant idea," he winked, picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom with him. "Klaus!" She shrieked, laughing as he nuzzled her neck.

* * *

They walked down the stairs with Caroline in one of his shirts, a belt around the waist. It would do until she got home and could change. Her ripped dress was still on the floor in his room and he smirked as he came up behind her. She wasn't wearing anything underneath his shirt but her bra, since he'd confiscated her briefs. He kissed her neck, arms wrapped around her so she couldn't escape him. "Klaus! We need to _go_," she groaned, wriggling her shoulders to try and fight him off. The front door swung open and they froze, staring at a very confused Kol. "It's only the end of the world as we know it. Please, continue your fornication," Kol drawled with a clipped tone. "Kol," Klaus tried as he moved to place himself in front of Caroline. She was only wearing his shirt and her heels after all.

"No, Nik. I don't care if you finally got the girl you've been pining over for a bloody year! You're all after the bloody cure and you'll raise Silas!" Klaus called Kol's name again but he carried on. "If you raise Silas, it'll be hell on Earth. You don't even know how much of the cure there is. There's supposed to be enough for Silas, so why would there be more than one dose? It's a waste on that bloody doppelganger, and it isn't guaranteed it'll even work on a vampire since it's made for Silas. Did I mention he'd bring the end of the world?" Caroline snapped. "WE KNOW!" He turned to her with a deep scowl.

"We're going to Stefan's because he's got Hayley locked up in the cellar. She broke the sire bond on Klaus hybrids. They thought they were getting rid of Klaus at the Winter Wonderland but Hayley and someone else wanted Klaus to slaughter them as a sacrifice for Silas. That's what Klaus was trying to tell you." He lost all fight from his body and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh," he simply muttered. "Meet us at the Boarding House in twenty minutes," she offered, grabbing Klaus' hand and striding out. "Twenty minutes?" Klaus asked incredulously. "You're staying in the car. I'll be twenty minutes," she told him. Klaus slumped and let her drag him away with Kol's chuckling fading away.

* * *

The three of them arrived at Stefan's twenty minutes later with Caroline in a short summer dress and knee high boots. Stefan led the down the cellar where Hayley was sat on the little bed. "You didn't give her a water bowl!" Caroline huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "Was I supposed to?" Stefan quipped, earning an incredulous look from her. "Yes, because she's a bitch. It's called irony and comedy. Not that broody Stefan would know that," she grumbled, walking in to the cell with Klaus close behind. "You're really annoying, you know that, right?" Hayley told her. Klaus growled and Hayley let out a scoff. "You're quick to jump from one hybrid to the other." Caroline let out a laugh. "You're quick to betray Tyler, considering you love him. Or was that all a lie too?" Hayley's face dropped and she looked away from them. "I had to do it," she muttered, "to find my family." Caroline shook her head. "You could've asked Tyler to help you. He would've gotten Bonnie to do a locator spell. Instead, you teamed up with someone who wanted you to get a bunch of kids killed." Hayley looked back up at her with a grimace on her face. "Oh for fuck's sake. Mate, does she have vervain in her system?" Kol asked Stefan. "Not that I know of," he shrugged. Kol grabbed Hayley's face and compelled her to slap herself in the face. She did so with a furious look in her eyes. "Wonderful. Now tell us who you're working with, darling." Hayley bit her lip but the words still came out. "Atticus Shane," she spat at him with a glare. "Why does he want to raise Silas?" He compelled again. "He wants to bring his wife and son back. They died doing a spell or something to find Silas. He didn't tell me much, but the veil has to come down for Silas to pass on with his true love." Kol stood up straight and turned to Klaus, waving his hands out at his sides. "I _told_ you!" He sang striding away.

"Damon won't stop looking for the cure," Stefan told them as he looked down at the floor. "He won't give up until Elena's not sired to him and she's happy." Kol grinned at Klaus and disappeared. "Where did he go?" Caroline demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "To find Elena," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes. "What is he going to do?" She glared as he tried to avoid her. "Compel her to turn her emotions off," he let out though his teeth. She groaned and threw her arms out, storming off. "Stupid Originals, stupid compulsion," she muttered under her breath. "KLAUS! Compel her to forget everything about Mystic Falls and send her to… Timbuktu!" He met Stefan's worried look but did as he was told, sending her to Australia instead without any knowledge of Tyler, Mystic Falls, Silas, the cure, or the Originals.

Caroline followed Kol's heavily perfumed scent – which she found annoying because he did _not_ need that much man-scent – to the back alley of the Grill. "KOL!" She screeched, seeing him with Damon in one hand by the heart and Elena by the throat in the other. "This is stupid! Just compel them not to search for the cure!" He paused and turned to her with a frown. "I don't like being ordered, darling. It usually doesn't end well for people," he warned, making her scoff. "You're only pissed because it's a better idea than yours," she retorted with raised eyebrows. He didn't reply and she smiled victoriously. "Now I know why Nik loves you. You're as smug and annoying as he is," he whined as he threw an in-tact Damon to her side where Klaus and Stefan appeared. Both brothers set about compelling them, but Kol added that Elena would lock herself up for a day to turn her emotions on and off until she wasn't sired any longer. "Thank you, Kol," Caroline smiled sincerely, making Klaus growl.

"Are you serious right now?" She busted, spinning around to him. "I can't _thank_ your brother for sparing the lives of all the people Elena would've killed without her emotions on? Do you know what that would've done to her when she turned it on again? There's no need for the freaky jealous hybrid growling, okay?" She grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him away towards the front door of the Grill. "Let's go, Stefan. We need to get Bonnie away from Shane." Klaus and Kol sulked, the latter grinning like a fool as the other sulked.

* * *

Inside, Bonnie sat next to Shane in the booth in the corner, hunched over a book as he pointed some things out to her. Suddenly the table filled and they both looked up. Beside Shane was Klaus and Stefan and beside her was Kol and Caroline. "What is this?" Bonnie demanded angrily. Kol grabbed her hand then covered her mouth when she tried to scream. Her hand was on fire where he pressed something to it. Caroline tensed and even through the pain she noticed that the blonde relaxed at the shake of Klaus' head. When Kol pulled his hand away, she had a mark on her hand and her magic was bound. "That should keep your devil magic at bay for the remainder of our conversation," Kol smiled at her with a hard glare as she sat there stewing in anger.

"Who are you?" Shane demanded, looking between the Mikaelsons. "Kol and Klaus Mikaelson, I assume you've hear of us," Klaus grinned wolfishly as Shane beamed star-struck. "To what do I owe the pleasure," he asked in awe, looking between them. "Stop trying to raise Silas," Kol deadpanned, making Shane's face fall a little. "You don't understand-" Kol cut him off. "Oh, I understand perfectly. You are manipulating the little witch to practise expression so that you can sacrifice her to raise Silas who should stay dormant for eternity. Raising Silas means bringing hell on earth and I rather like how it is at the moment. Which is why I'm having little Bennett cleansed of her magic and your so-called herbal tea that was spelled so she would obey and believe you."

"No, but we need the cure-" Bonnie tried, but Caroline cut in. "Bon, Elena will be fine as a vampire. She doesn't need the cure to break the sire bond to Damon. There's another way and we've dealt with it. I know you don't like to think about us being vampires and that your best friends are technically dead and will live forever, but that's what happened and we can't change it. We can't be that selfish. Say we get the cure and there's one dose, do we really give it to Elena? What makes her so special? And say we have to raise Silas to get it, are we really selfish and stupid enough to wake a billion year old guy that's going to bring the veil down and unleash hell just because one girl cried about being a vampire? We can't do that, Bon, even if we love her."

Bonnie just shook her head in disgust. "It's true. You're with Klaus. He's changed you!" She span around to Klaus with furious eyes. "What did you do to her? Did you compel her, you bas-" Her eyes rolled back suddenly and Kol pushed her back when she fell forward, saving her from smashing her face on the table. "Come on, princess, let us take you to the tower," Kol grinned as Caroline slid from the booth. Kol pulled Bonnie along, carrying her over his shoulder out of the Grill. Matt stood to attention and Caroline waved him off. "I'll explain later," she offered with a sympathetic look before running to Klaus' side and taking his hand. He tensed a little but gave her hand a squeeze a moment later. She needed him and he wouldn't push her away just because they were in a public place and he had a reputation to uphold. Stefan and Kol were on either side of Shane, leading him to the car.

"We'll meet you at the Boarding House," Klaus called to them as they piled in to the car. "I just need to make a quick stop with Caroline." Kol nodded, lacking his usual sarcastic comment and that had both Stefan and Caroline concerned. Klaus pulled her along and she fell into step beside him. "Where are we going?" She asked as the car drove away. "Tyler has been following us. I assume he wants a confrontation and I am taking us far from the humans in case it gets dangerous." She smiled softly, knowing he was trying for her.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like. I'm going to do the confrontation in the next chapter and we'll get a bit of non-klaroline-centric stuff too. If you haven't already, feel free to check out my other stories. There's the old ones and a new one, Danse Macabre of Light and Dark (dark!klaroline) and a sort-of new one New Images (AH celebrities). Also, if you wish, you can leave me a review and make me smile. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

They stopped at the end of an empty street where there weren't many houses and faced him. Tyler stood near them with a murderous expression. "So, you're his whore now?" Tyler spat at her. A low growl escaped Klaus and she pushed him back gently. "If being with Klaus exclusively makes me his whore, then yeah, I guess I am. I'm such a whore for being with one person at a time. I'm a giant whore because I've gone after what I want. I'm a massive whore because I chose Klaus over you. Yep, makes sense," she replied coldly. "We broke up. You cheated on me, Tyler. You have no right to judge what I do or make a comment about it. There's nothing here for you, so just… go away."

"Caroline, he's just using you to get to me!" Tyler tried, but she just let out a laugh of disbelief. "I don't… He's not as pathetic as you are, Tyler. This is ridiculous." Tyler cut in before she could finish. "HE KILLED THEM ALL!" Caroline frowned at him in confusion as Tyler's eyes flashed yellow. "He killed all of them, Caroline. He killed all the hybrids! My friends! All we wanted was to be free of him and now they're all dead!" Looking over her shoulder, she watched betrayal and hurt flash over his eyes. She understood that those hybrids were supposed to be his family and, even though he went about it all wrong, it hurt to know they hated him and wanted to kill him. Now they were dead anyway, despite her saving them from Klaus' wrath. "It wasn't Klaus," she breathed out, turning back to Tyler.

It happened so fast. One minute she's looking at an angry Tyler and the next she's on the floor looking at Klaus throwing Tyler in the air. He'd tried to attack her. Klaus had pushed her away. He'd grabbed Tyler. It was all so quick. Then she was scuttling away from two wolves. Klaus, the bigger golden wolf, was stood over her, protecting her from Tyler, the smaller black wolf. "Klaus, please don't kill him. Not unless you have to," she pleaded. Klaus tilted his head and whined in protest, but then Tyler made a move and he lunged.

She shot up, flashing towards the house. Kol and Stefan were just getting out of the car as she accidentally ran into it. Stumbling back, she grabbed Stefan's arm and looked at them with wild eyes. "Tyler, he- He was following us and he tried to attack me and Klaus is fighting him but I don't him to kill Tyler and…" Kol was already gone, following her scent back to his brother. "Care, come on, help me with Bonnie and Shane," Stefan offered with a soft voice. Her mind was running wild as she pulled an unconscious Bonnie out of the back seat.

Rushing up the stairs, she lay her best friend on the bed and sat by her side. Kol's witch was cleansing her from wherever the hell she was, so Bonnie had to be unconscious until there wasn't any expression left in her. The strange mark was still on her hand, binding her magic so she didn't fight back in her sleep. Lying down, she watched Bonnie and sighed. "When did it get this fucked up?" She whispered, linking their fingers together.

* * *

It was an hour before Klaus walked in to the room, fingers running down her back to wake her from the light doze she managed to succumb to. "Did you kill him?" She mumbled, looking up at him with puffy, heavy eyes. "No," he whispered, stroking her hair. "He is in the cellar. Kol will compel him to leave once he gets the vervain out of the boy's system and forget about Silas. He will only return with a call from either me or him." She nodded then turned to Bonnie who lay asleep still on the bed.

"When will she wake up?" Her voice was broken and he knew she needed her friend. "By the morning. Please come to bed, sweetheart. You need to rest. She won't disappear. I promise you." She looked reluctant until Stefan stepped into the room. "I'll stay with her," Stefan offered, giving her a small smile. "You do need rest, Caroline." Giving in, she nodded and let Klaus pick her up. She was tired, so tired, and fell asleep before they even left Bonnie's room.

* * *

Klaus watched as the sun rose through the warped old glass of his study window. He had been stood in the same spot for hours, one arm crossed over his stomach and his other hand lightly scratching his stubble. The dense scratching of the sharp unshaven hair was the only sound in the room, the slow movements dragging it out. He likened it to sandpaper, the graphite of a pencil or a charcoal stick scratching against it to sharpen the tip.

He didn't realise he wasn't alone until a small hand snuck up the back of his shirt and nails dragged along the skin of his spine. "You left me," Caroline murmured, pressing her forehead between his shoulders. "You did not exactly want my company last night," he returned, halting his fingers as he focused on her.

Her scent, her touch, her presence. She overwhelmed him. He had been in solitude for the entirety of the night, but now he had to deal with the onslaught of emotions that came with her being in present in his company. "I always want you with me, Klaus. I don't want you to leave me." He looked over his shoulder and felt her shift to put her chin against his shoulder blade. Their eyes met and he could not deny her any longer.

Turning, he loosened his arms and encased her in them as she flattened her hand against his back and let it drag around his waist above his jeans. He leaned down, forehead resting against hers as she closed her eyes. "Don't leave me again." He watched her eyes open and asked, "What if you tell me to?" Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Even then." It was enough for him. He tilted his head to capture her lips, arms crushing her to his body.

He lifted her with his hands grabbing her thighs until her legs wrapped around his hips. The kiss was deep and slow, but he still flashed them to the bed with urgency. They were home alone. Stefan had gone to talk to Damon, Kol had gone to drop Tyler off in the desert. He had her all to himself.

* * *

Elijah pressed his phone again, ending the unanswered call. It was the twelfth time that he had called Niklaus and he was not happy that he was being ignored. Kol had answered, but hung up after saying "Doing stuff. Call back later." Rebekah was ignoring him. No doubt because their half-brother had angered her.

He stalked in to the house and paused just before he moved to close the door. He could hear Niklaus groan and the pull of blood from a body. He was feeding, which would explain the ignorance. Closing the door quietly, Elijah flashed up the stairs but stopped in horror in the hall. His brother's door was open and he could see... everything.

His brother's bare backside was up in the air, but a moment later he rolled on to his back and pulled a blonde with him. That's when Eliah realised it wasn't just Niklaus feeding, but the girl as well. They were blood sharing. "Jesus Christ," he let out, breaking his brother's trance but not enough for the hybrid's face to return human. Klaus smiled with teeth, fangs, lips and chin stained with the girl's blood. He looked over, pulling the girl's head so she stopped feeding. A small snarl came from her, but then she looked over her shoulder.

Elijah recognised her, despite the monsterous features, as the doppelganger's friend Caroline. The Sheriff's daughter and the young hybrid's girlfriend. "I missed something, didn't I?" Elijah asked his brother who simply chuckled. "Give us a minute, 'Lijah," he said before disappearing in to the bathroom with the girl still wrapped around him and her small shriek left behind where they once were. Elijah shuddered and slammed the door shut for added effect before flashing downstairs.

It was another half an hour before the shower turned off, then Elijah could hear Caroline shout-whispering at his brother for ripping her clothes _again_. When they finally came down, she was wearing a black turtle neck jumper of Klaus' with a thin brown belt around the middle. She made it work for her, he had to admit that, even if it was a tad on the short side. Niklaus' arm was around her waist possessively, his eyes narrowed a little. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked to the bar for a drink.

"What brings you here, brother?" Klaus asked as he joined Caroline, murmuring in her ear. Her eyes widened and she shoved him with her elbow. A small chuckle escaped him as she stormed towards the sofa and threw herself down, placing a cushion on her lap. "I heard that our sister desires to be human and has joined a search for a cure," Elijah answered as he studied them. Klaus sat next to her, handing her a glass, and put his arm around her. He was possessive, but he was comfortable with her.

A grimace passed over the hybrid's face and Caroline looked away uncomfortably. "What is it?" Elijah demanded, fearing something had happened to his sister. Before either could answer, the front door crashed through the hall and Rebekah flew in to the room. "WHY MUST YOU TAKE EVERY CHANCE AT HAPPINESS FROM ME?" She screamed at him. "Because the world will end!" Kol shouted as he followed her in. "Silas is real and will destroy EVERYTHING!" Klaus turned to Elijah with raised eyebrows as if to say 'there is your answer'.

"What's this trollop doing in my house?" Rebekah seethed, looking at Caroline. "Excuse you, mega bitch," Caroline snapped back, narrowing her eyes. "She is here because she is mine." Caroline turned around with a pointed look and he threw his head back. "_My mate_," he corrected, dramatically looking for her approval. She gave him a snide smile before looking back to Rebekah. "Careful, Bekah. You're turning purple," Kol snickered as his sister fumed. "Lovely look, Caroline. Nik rip your clothes again?" Klaus snarled and Caroline patted his leg, rolling her eyes at him.

"There is clearly much to discuss. May we all sit and take a moment?" Elijah offered, looking around at his siblings before resting his eyes on Caroline. She was looking at his brother, clearly having a silent conversation with him. His mate. His brother's mate. He certainly had missed a lot.

* * *

**AN: The family is all together! Well, except for Finn. As much as I love him, I am not bringing Finn back from the dead to join them. Now Elijah and Bekah are back, they can really get to work on what they need to. Hope you like the chapter. We'll have Bonnie, Damon, Elena, and Rebekah all coming to play in the next chapter with their anger at the Anti-Cure Foursome.**


	4. Chapter 4

There was an awkward silence in the house, with no one knowing where to begin. Caroline was looking at each of the siblings expectantly, wanting someone to start talking. "So, when did _this _start?" Rebekah demanded with a sneer as she pointed between Klaus and Caroline. "Three days ago," Klaus answered calmly as Caroline squirmed a little beside him. "I believe there are more pressing matters than Niklaus' relationship," Elijah tried but Rebekah just snorted. "Yes, the imaginary Silas. A legend is _much _more important than our heartless brother's first relationship _ever_ with the tramp I hate."

Caroline took a deep breath but it didn't stop herself from opening her mouth. "Rebekah, it doesn't really matter what you think," she snapped, turning to the blonde. "I get it. You're pissed because your brother, the _heartless monster_, is in a relationship with someone that loves him but you can't find love yourself. I get that. You're sad and you're angry, but you should be happy that Klaus actually _feels_ something. I know you want to be happy for him, that's what family is, but you're trying to make him mad and ruin it because you're jealous. It's pathetic, really."

Kol grinned as Rebekah turned purple with rage. The Original girl began shaking in anger as tears filled her eyes. "You know nothing," Rebekah seethed at her but Caroline just shrugged. "You wouldn't be reacting if I was wrong," she said softly before falling back against Klaus' chest. "Rebekah, do _not _respond," Elijah warned, not wanting to have an argument even between someone that wasn't family. "You're taking her side in this?" Rebekah screamed at her brother as she shot up from her seat. "I am not taking sides. Your emotions are becoming a liability and wasting time. Be silent or leave. We have much to discuss."

Caroline murmured something and Klaus chuckled. When Rebekah span around and glared, he simply raised his hands and gave her an innocent look. "Can you all shut up and I'll begin telling you the _truth_ about Silas, the _not imaginary_ threat to the world?" Kol shouted for attention, earning four sets of eyes on him. "Thank you. Now, the cure cannot be removed from where it is without raising Silas. Should that happen, he will bring down the veil and resurrect every dead supernatural so that he can pass over and die himself. I don't know about you, but I quite like the world as it is."

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah sat back down and raised her eyebrow at Kol. "So, what? You're all going to take away my chance at happiness again?" Klaus barked out a laugh and Caroline slapped his chest to shut him up whilst Elijah gave him a scolding look. "Bekah, you're my sister and I love you," Kol smirked, "But you're a selfish cow and this desire to be human only came about when you fell for that bloody human quarter back." In a flash, Rebekah had Kol under her and was punching him in the face repeatedly as he laughed at her.

"Welcome to the family," Elijah drawled to Caroline before rising to his feet and strolling over. Klaus just smiled as Elijah picked Rebekah up by the back of her neck and toed Kol out of the way. "Children," he muttered as he tossed his sister onto the sofa. Kol jumped to his feet with a grin and pranced over to the bar for a drink.

After an hour, Stefan returned to the Mikaelson mansion with his unconscious brother. Elena trailed in after him, screaming at him to put Damon down. "Elena, we can't go for the cure!" Stefan exploded as he threw his brother into the lounge. "But I need it, Stefan," she pleaded, pulling out her puppy dog eyes. "Oh my God!" Caroline let out, bringing their attention to her. "Care?" Elena breathed, voice filled with hurt and betrayal upon seeing her best friend curled on the hybrid's lap.

"Damon read my journal. They figured out about the cure. Sorry," Stefan offered, lightly pushing Elena's arm away from him when she tried to get him. "Great, more bloody doppelgänger whining," Rebekah growled out before throwing herself from the sofa. "Well, I'm sorry I don't want to be a monster like you!" Elena returned to her. "Or like me?" Caroline questioned coldly. "What?" Elena breathed, but Caroline carried on. "Or like Damon or even _Stefan_?"

"That's different, Care-"

"How? How is it any different?" Caroline was on her feet now, approaching her. "You think Rebekah's a monster for killing and torturing? You've killed, too, Elena! You've done bad things. You play two brothers against each other _all the time_ and use their feelings for you to get them to do something or to allow you to do something. You do realise they're a thousand years old, right? That is hell of a long time not to do something _monsterous_, Elena."

"I know it is but-"

"BUT WHAT? _But_ they had their father trying to kill them for centuries... But their mother made them _vampires_... But they watched Klaus get abused most of their human life and it messed them up a little... But they've been doing what they had to to survive a thousand years? Elena, you're not special. You are a _murderer_. You are a _vampire_. Suck it up. You're not getting the cure!"

She was shaking as Klaus came up behind her and covered her fists with his hands. His touch made her relax. She hadn't even realised her fangs were out until she was pulling them back in. Elena was staring at her in horror, looking at the Originals that were looking at Caroline in awe. Damon groaned, breaking the tense silence. "Woah, is Barbie fucking the big bad hybrid?" He asked. She snapped, flashing over and punching his face so hard his neck snapped. "I have wanted to do that for so long," she breathed, turning and composing herself.

Klaus shifted, looking to Rebekah for help but she just shrugged. "Care, you okay?" Stefan asked slowly, hiding a little behind Klaus. "I'm okay. I'm not going crazy. I need sleep. I'm going to bed." Then she was gone and there was a slam of a door upstairs - Klaus' room. "Nik, I think your girlfriend's broken," Kol commented worriedly. Elijah slapped the back of his head on his way up the stairs. "Idiots, all of you," he passively muttered.

Elena swallowed, grabbing Damon and attempting to leave. "Ah, ah, ah," Kol cut her off at the door. "You're not going anywhere, doppel-bitch." He found great satisfaction in snapping her neck. "Now, why do you think Elijah's really here?" He whispered conspititorally to his siblings. "I don't know. It unnerves me that he is so accepting of Caroline already," Klaus admitted, looking up the stairs to where they were." Rebekah nodded. "I may not like her, but I will try to get used to her." Klaus smiled slightly at her and Kol rolled his eyes before taking the prisoners to the cells.

* * *

Elijah entered through the open door and found Caroline lay on the bed. Shutting the door, he caught her attention. She sat up uneasily, eyeing the Original she'd had little contact with. Kol she could get a feel of now, but Elijah was still as mystery to her. "Is it a trick?" He asked her as he moved toward her. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she frowned. "Is what a trick?" He came to lean on the dresser opposite her. The few feet between them felt like centimetres with his critical stare.

"You. Are you using my brother's affections against him?" A frown grew on her face and she shook her head. "Why would I do that? If this was a trick, I wouldn't go along with this. I'd give my friend the cure no matter what. If it was a trick, I could've done something else. I wouldn't belittle myself to having sex with your brother to distract him. Believe me, I've managed before now. I love him, Elijah. Whether you believe that or not."

A tense silence fell between them as they held one another's cold stares. Eventually a small smile tugged at Elijah's lips and his eyes softened. "You certainly are a match for my brother, Caroline," he passed off before grabbing the chair and pulling it to sit in front of her. "Would you leave Mystic Falls?" She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Depends," she drawled cautiously. "On what?" He pressed, leaning forward.

"One, is Klaus in trouble? Two, will my mom be safe? Three, is it after graduation? Four, can I bring Stefan?" He smiled at her again, bigger this time, and she felt proud. He didn't seem to be the kind that smiled often. "Your priorities astound me, Caroline," he smirked before sitting back with a serious expression. "One, I have heard of a threat against my brother. Two, your mother will be protected. Three, I would prefer to go as soon as possible, but understand your desire to finish school. Four, Stefan may join us."

"Where?"

"New Orleans."

"Who?"

"Witches."

"Why?"

"I do not know yet."

"When?"

"I found out two days ago. They plan to attack on the next full moon. Three weeks from now."

"Okay..." she trailed off in thought and the door opened. Klaus stepped in, feeling like he had ust interrupted some form of business meeting. Whilst Elijah filled Klaus in on the threat, Caroline began texting her mother. "I can leave." They turned to her and she shrugged. "I've already finished school ahead of everyone else. I just go to keep my attendance up. What colleges are in New Orleans?"

"You're not going to college!" Klaus busted, "There are witches trying to kill me. We're not staying for _college_." She gave him a stern look and he threw up his arms in defeat. "If you don't want anyone else to get suspicious, you've got the cover story that you're girlfriend has you whipped and you're here because she wants to go to college." He glared at her for a moment before muttering out, "fine."

A squeal escaped her and she jumped up, tackling him in a hug and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go home. I'm taking Stefan with me. We're going to college! STEFAN! WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!" She flashed out of the room as Klaus sat back up on the bed, not meeting Elijah's eyes as his brother chuckled. "Not a word," he threatened before storming off.

* * *

It was evening when Klaus climbed through her window and found her on the bed surrounded by papers with her laptop in front of her. She looked up, jumping when she saw Klaus there. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him quietly. "Your mother is home," he whispered back, shrugging, "I thought you'd appreciate me hiding from her." Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "You're afraid of my mom, aren't you?" He scoffed, turning from her. "No," he denied. The door flew open and Klaus disappeared as Liz looked in.

"I heard voices," she accused. Caroline clicked her laptop and music began to play. "I was singing to it. I'll turn it down, sorry," she offered to her mom. With narrowed and suspicious eyes, Liz walked in. She threw open the cupboard doors - empty. She inspected the bathroom - empty. She looked under the bed - empty. She even looked out of the window - nothing. "Happy now?" Caroline wondered, adding sass to her tone even though she was wondering where the hell Klaus went. "No," Liz grumbled but left anyway. She shut the door and Caroline almost burst out into laughter when she realised Klaus had been behind it the whole time.

"Sure you're not afraid of my mom?" She murmured so only he could hear her voice. Hsi eyes narrowed and then he was sat behind her with her trapped in his arms. She giggled quietly as he nuzzled her neck. He began kissing her bare skin, loving the little tank top she'd put on. He pushed away the straps and nibbled on her collar bone. A small whimper escaped her as he palmed one breast. God, did she want to continue, but she had something to say.

Reluctantly pushing his hand away, she shifted so she could see behind her. Their eyes met and he put his chin on her shoulder. "I told my mom that something was going on with us. That we were more than friends and that... I love you," she admitted. Klaus' eyes lit up, but he didn't smile. "She wasn't happy. I spent most of the talk arguing that you didn't have me compelled and that I wasn't being used. I told her about New Orleans, too. That we need to go. She wasn't happy about that either."

He nodded, picking her up and turning her until she straddled his lap. "She made me agree to some... _conditions_." He nodded, awaiting some form of torture. "One, Stefan comes with me. I know that's already being arranged, but still. Two, we come back for graduation. I know it's silly, but she wants to see her baby graduate before I really leave her. I'm a vampire, I need to leave at some point. She's just having a hard time letting me go. Three, she has a talk with Elijah - don't ask, I don't know. Four, I _actually_ go to college. Five... You have dinner with us on Sunday."

A silence stretched between them before he finally asked, "Dinner?" She nodded shyly and shrugged. "Well, yeah. She's a mother. She wants to meet the boyfriend before I run away with him to a different state. Now, she is also a cop. She will interrogate you. She'll probably ask questions that will get you mad. She's testing you. She'll probably ask about Tyler, remind you that you're really old and call you a monster. That's because she's worried though."

With a heavy sigh, he dropped his forehead against her chest. "What time?" He grumbled, making her smile. "Six? Wear something classy but casual. Like... a suit but without the tie and the top buttons undone. Yeah?" He was muttering under his breath and she couldn't help but giggle.

The door flew open and they looked over to see Liz glaring. "I knew it," she seethed. Klaus looked between the two women before panicking. In the blink fo an eye, he'd left Caroline on the bed and jumped out of the window. "Mom! You scared him away!" Caroline whined, moving to the window but finding he'd _really_ ran off.

"I scared him off? Caroline! He's a thousand year old immortal hybrid! How can _I _scare _him_ off?" Caroline slammed her window shut and span around to her. "Because you're the mother of the love of his life. He's afraid you'll hate him!" She stomped into her bathroom and slammed the door shut, ignoring her mom's angry grumblings.

* * *

**AN: So, it's not great. More of a filler, but they're going to NOLA! Eventually... We'll have Mama Forbes interrogation, a stumbling buffoon that will be Klaus, and an uncomfortable embarrassed Caroline for dinner next. Oh, and Liz's talk with Elijah - weird, right? Let me know what you think. I hope you liked! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

To say Elijah was confused would be an understatement. He was in Caroline's living room, having tea with Caroline's mother, without Caroline, whilst Sheriff Forbes stared him down. With a gun on her hip. He could smell the vervain from the bullets, too. "Sheriff Forbes, I do not quite understand why you wished to speak with _me_," he admitted as he studied her. She was tense, but her face showed no fear. Now he understood where Caroline got her bravery from.

"Damon tells me you are the sanest of the Originals. I want to discuss my daughter's relationship with your brother." He nodded slowly, apprehensive to give details after being with the couple for half a day and not knowing Caroline actually shared with her mother. "I have only witnessed them together for a few hours, Sheriff. Honestly, I do not know much."

"Is she safe with your brother?" The sheriff asked softly. _Ah_. "Yes." There was no hesitation. "My brother is in love with your daughter. This fact is more shocking to me than to you. My brother has felt nothing of the sort in all his life. Caroline is safe with him. He would do anything and give anything to keep her safe. According to my youngest brother, Kol, he has tried to push her away but Caroline is rather stubborn and refuses to leave him now."

Liz swallowed, looking down at her glass. "Needs vodka," she sighed. Elijah's lips twitched in amusement as she pulled a bottle from under the table. The woman was prepared. "Is she safe in general?" Liz asked as she poured in plenty of vodka. "I mean, with Klaus' enemies. They won't... kill her, will they?" He tilted his head slightly and regarded her seriously. "We have lived for over a thousand years. We all have enemies, mostly people we crossed to escape our father over the centuries. If any cause Caroline harm, my brother will not hold back. Should your daughter be killed, nothing would stop my brother avenging her and then killing himself to join her on the Other Side. A world without her is unthinkable to him."

Liz sighed, eyes wide as she drank straight from the bottle. Elijah lowered his head to hide his amused expression. "New Orléans, then," she demanded, "tell me about it because I need to test your brother." Elijah knew now where Caroline got her entire personality from. With a small chuckle, he began telling her everything.

* * *

Elijah had barely gotten through the door before Klaus threw himself from his perch on the bottom step and landed in front of him. "She hates me, doesn't she?" He gasped before stepping away and pacing. "Her only daughter is not only a vampire but her boyfriend is over a thousand years older with a history of being a homicidal psychopath that they once called the enemy. She is apprehensive and worried. As any mother would be."

"You flying out of the window when she walks in to the room won't help either," Kol smirked as he strolled past. "Shut up!" Klaus barked before turning to Elijah pleadingly. "She's going to hate me. I'll mess up. I know it." Giving his younger brother a sympathetic look, he patted Klaus' shoulder. "Just don't kill her and you'll be fine," Kol offered. "SHUT UP OR I'LL DAGGER YOU!" Klaus threatened, only to have Kol laugh and run out of the back door.

"I wonder why Kol is still here," Elijah murmured as they walked to the lounge. "He is usually first to leave once a problem has been dealt with." Throwing himself onto the sofa, Klaus just pouted. "He finds my misery amusing," he muttered bitterly. "I highly doubt that is enough to keep him here, Niklaus. We _all_ take much enjoyment from your misery." Handing him a glass of scotch, Elijah allowed himself a small smile. "Rude," Klaus spat him before drinking.

Rebekah strolled in, stealing Elijah's glass and settling herself down. "Kol's taken a fancy to the Bennett witch. He also seems to like Caroline. They've become fast friends and it worries me. She has a penchant for trouble, as does he," Rebekah commented. "Caroline is usually _in_ trouble whilst our dear little brother _is_ the trouble," Klaus pointed out.

"Now back to Nik's mother-in-law problems," Rebekah grinned at him cruelly. "You all truly enjoy my misery!" He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop pouting, Niklaus. You are not a child," Elijah scolded as he fixed himself another drink. "Nik, give her flowers. Go to the house, give Caroline her flowers first and you'll get her mother alone a moment. You will apologise, even if she doesn't accept it, you will prove your love for Caroline and then you'll have the most awkward family dinner of eternity."

Turning to her with his bitch face, he glared at his sister. "That is not encouraging," he deadpanned. "It's not supposed to be. This is a war you will not win. She is Caroline's mother. It doesn't matter that Caroline's a vampire that can take care of herself. It doesn't matter that she is just a human and you're a thousand year old hybrid. She will give you a look that make you feel inadequate and unworthy of her daughter. She will not like you until you prove yourself. In fact, she'll probably compare you to Tyler. Whilst you are there."

Klaus began grumbling about the mutt, but Rebekah carried on. "You've got to suck it up, put on your big boy pants and take it. She's a mother. It is a test, not dinner. Just don't let her catch you sucking face with Caroline again until she likes you... If she ever does." With a groan, Klaus fell to the side and lay across the sofa. "Kill me now. It'll be easier," he begged. "And you all call _me_ a drama queen," Rebekah huffed as she left the room. "Get your boots off the cushion!" Elijah snapped, smacking Klaus' feet.

"Such a housewife," Kol drawled as he strolled past without a care. "Shut up, Kol," Elijah and Klaus shouted after him. "Bekah, they're ganging up on me!" He whined. "GOOD!" Their sister retorted smugly, earning smiles from the older brothers as Kol slunk into his room muttering.

* * *

It was Sunday and Klaus was panicking. He was stood on the porch of Caroline's house with two bouquets of flowers and a bottle of wine. When the door finally opened, he was greeted with a flustered Caroline. "She's in a good mood. I'm afraid of what that means," she greeted. "Thank you for easing my worries," he returned sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him as Liz came up behind them.

Handing Caroline a bouquet of bright colours; yellow and pink and pale blue. With a brilliant smile, she bounded off to put them in a vase as she smiled at them. A small smile graced his features but then he turned to Liz and was apprehensive again. "I wish to call a truce for Caroline's sake," he said as he produced a bouquet of white flowers from behind his back.

"I apologise greatly for the pain I have caused. I have been stuck in my ways for a thousand years. Whilst I know I cannot be excused for my actions, I beg that you try to understand that I am a difficult man - if you even wish to think me so highly as a man - but I would never bring harm to Caroline. The thought of her hurt pains me more than anyone could ever believe."

Silently, she took the flowers from him and nodded. "Come in, Klaus," she simply said as she turned and walked to the kitchen as Caroline walked out. "Wow, I thought she'd shoot on sight," she murmured before greeting him with a kiss. "I think she's just trying to decide whether to shoot me in the crotch or the face, to be honest," he whispered, releasing the tension from his shoulders and holding her waist. A giggle escaped her and she slapped his chest lightly.

Looking her over, he smirked at the deep blue skater dress she wore. It was modest enough for her mother, but she knew what blue did to him. "You look ravishing, love," he purred in her ear before kissing her temple. "You look rather dashing yourself," she returned, playing with his jacket. She slipped out of his arm and led him to the kitchen where the table was.

The three of them sat around the table, with Liz at the head of the table with Caroline on her right and Klaus on her left. After a long and awkward silence interrupted only by cutlery, liz finally spoke. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" She asked Klaus, staring him down. "Mom," Caroline whined embarrassed as Klaus swallowed his food. "To love her and be with her as long as she will allow me," Klaus answered.

"And if she leaves, would you stop her?" Liz asked. "Mom," Caroline hissed, but Klaus just gave her a reassuring glance before turning back to Liz. "I would try to convince her to stay with me as anyone would in losing the love of their life. However, if she had made her mind up I would let her go. I wish only for Caroline to be happy, be it with me or someone else."

"What if she fell in love with one of your brothers?" Caroline snapped. "MOM!" They both turned to her, seeing her glaring at her mother in horror. "I'm not _Elena!_" She pushed herself away and stormed up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Liz and Klaus sat awkwardly, not looking at one another before she sighed. "Go," she allowed, waving a hand. Nodding to her, he stood and ran up the stairs to Caroline.

He found her sniffling as she sat cross legged on the bed, playing a tissue in her hand. "Sweetheart, can I come in?" He questioned softly. She just shrugged and didn't look at him. "I don't know. Is my mom done with the interrogation?" She spat bitterly. With a heavy sigh, he joined her on the bed. Leaning against the headboard, he brought her in against his chest.

"Your mother is just scared," he told her softly. "Scared? She could've fooled me, what with her questioning you about what you'd do if I did a doppelgänger and fell for a brother," she growled, making him smirk as he kissed the top of her head. "You forget that you are the only person that's seen my humanity." His fingers brushed through her curls and he felt her smile against his chest.

"I think my mom saw some of it when you threw yourself out of my window the other night," she teased, making him groan. "I will never hear the end of that, will I?" She giggled and shook her head. "We have eternity. I'm sure you'll do something else that we can hold against you." A wicked grin grew on his face as she sat up. "What?" She demanded warily. "You really think I'll let you get away with mocking me?" He drawled.

Fear crept up in her eyes as he got on to his knees. "What are you going to do?" She asked slowly. He wouldn't hurt her, so she wasn't truly afraid, but he knew where she was- "AH!" She yelped as he pinned her to the bed under him. "Don't you dare," she hissed. "I dare," he smirked before beginning the torture. "No! Ah! Klaus!" She laughed as he tickled her.

She squirmed beneath him, trying to get him off her, but she was laughing too hard to actually do anything. Liz looked on from the door, holding back tears as she watched them. They hadn't noticed her, too lost in the moment. It was Klaus' smile that made her pause. She had been wrong about him. He wasn't a monster. He was just lost. The smile and look of pure love - and mischief - he had was enough to change her mind about him. And her baby's smile and laughter was something new too. Caroline hadn't been that happy in... so long.

* * *

Somewhere in New Orléans, green eyes glared into the bowl. The water rippled slightly, showing the vision of the hybrid and his mate. A high pitched scream escaped the red haired witch and she kicked at the bowl, knocking it off the stand it was on. Her hands pulled with force against the chains with fury, but they did not break.

"Are you ready to help me now?" A deep voice asked her. "Yes. I'll RUIN him. That LIAR!" She screamed as she looked at the puddle. The vision was still there, of Klaus leaning down to kiss the blonde. "I kill her in front of him. I'll make him watch. I'll _destroy_ him!" She seethed, eyes flickering to meet dark brown ones. "Very well." The chains broke and she fell to her knees. She had been there so long her legs couldn't hold her up.

"Find your way to the coven. Hide yourself from him. They will arrive before the season changes," a woman told her. Then she was left alone in a cell, hundreds of years out of her time with no help. "BASTARDS!" She roared at thin air, knowing that wherever they were they could hear her. She would get her revenge on Niklaus Mikaelson, and then she would come back for them. Oh, there was hell to pay.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun DUUUUN! So, what do you think? I hope you liked it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus opened his eyes and turned his head in search of his love, but she was not on the bed beside him. No, he could sense she was on his other side. When he turned the other way, he was greeted with an up the skirt view. "Are you going to go home at some point today or hide here again tonight?" He teased. She looked down at him from the mirror and stuck out her tongue.

Looking back up, she fiddled with her earring that just was not cooperating. "I am not hiding," she denied. "But I am staying another night." He grinned cheekily. She had stayed all week after the disaster that was dinner. Not that he was complaining. She was also ignoring her mother and he knew that if she didn't make up with her mother before they left, she'd hate herself.

"Are you going to get some more underwear or continue without?" He asked her. "I'm not out of underwear," she mumbled uncertainly. "Oh really, then where are your knickers?" He questioned, lifting her skirt and taking a peek. Slapping away his hand, she blushed. "Fine, I ran out of underwear. Stop being such a pervert." He chuckled at his victory and looked up to her face.

"There are plenty of other mirrors in this room and the bathroom, sweetheart. You chose the one that would give me the nice view." Rolling her eyes, she huffed and tossed her earring onto the small table. "I'm not having a good morning," she admitted before turning to pout at him. "I can change that," he purred before sitting up and grabbing her. She squealed as he pulled her on the bed. Oh yes, he certainly would change that for her.

They lay on the bed, both on their backs and staring at the ceiling as the tried to control their breathing. "I am so late," she groaned out, rolling her head to look at him. "You asked for round... five, was it?" She just growled and threw herself off the bed, making a show of stealing a pair of his boxers before putting on her dress.

She didn't really do much to get rid of her sex hair, just brushed it and tied it back. "Where _are_ you going?" He asked her curiously. "Kol's been bothering Bonnie and the witch whilst she's been adapting to her magic. I'm going with her so she has someone to supervise them. That way she gets a break from him."

"Will the witch be joining us in New Orleans?" He questioned with a grimace. Yet another person he would have to deal with. He already had Stefan breathing down his neck and watching him like a hawk whenever he was around. He didn't need the witch giving him migraines every time he did something she didn't like. Which was a lot considering she didn't like _him_.

"Not yet. I don't think she would even if she didn't have school to finish. I mean, she's got so much going on here and she's... well, she's alive. She has more reasons to stay in her home town. I keep telling her she's already died and almost died too many times in said home, but it's the biggest reminder of her grams that she's got. That's why she lives in her grams' house now and does all her magic cleansing stuff there. She's young and she needs adventure. She said she'll come to stay with me and Stefan, even if it means she has to live with the Originals, because we're the only two people that look out for her now."

He nodded slowly. He would endure the witch if he had to. She made Caroline happy. "Well, there is plenty of room," he offered, making her smile. "And for trying, I will leave these here," she smirked before whipping off his boxers and flinging them over. "I'm going to the Grill. Feel free to follow." With a wink, she was gone. She would be the death of him.

* * *

He'd caught up to her after getting dressed. He pulled her into the alley behind the Grill and took her from behind. He had to put his hand over her mouth to stop her from being too loud. It was Sunday morning after all. He doubted her moans of pleasure would be appreciated. It was fast and hard, ending quite soon but with no less force than usual.

She double checked his zipper and he checked her skirt wasn't folded up. Happy with each other, they disappeared their separate ways. He went to the Grill to meet with Stefan as she left for Bonnie's. Stefan was sat at the bar nursing a scotch with an almost pained expression.

Klaus sat down beside him and Stefan sighed. "I heard that, you know," he told Klaus with a disgusted tone. "You could have ignored it," Klaus shrugged in response, smirking proudly. "I really couldn't. There was nothing distracting me. There wasn't even any music on," Stefan muttered, making Klaus chuckle. "Well, blame Caroline."

"I don't want to know," Stefan interrupted with a shudder. "Look, I know you think I'm coming to New Orleans to keep an eye on you, but I also want to be with my best friend." Klaus turned to him once he'd gotten his own glass of scotch, confused as to where it was going. "I've been doing my research. There's a society there that experiments on vampires. I want to protect her. I want your word that you will let me."

There was a tense silence as Klaus took in what he truly meant. "I will not compel her. None of my siblings will," he warned and Stefan nodded. "I know, I just want your word." Klaus' eyes narrowed at the younger vampire. "You want my word that I will let you take my Caroline from me?" He scoffed, "Well, for a start, you would need her consent. Secondly," he leaned in, "if she's in danger. _I _will get her away. You aren't taking her from me. Not now I finally have her."

The two men held their stares until Stefan finally sighed and turned away. Klaus leaned back, downing his scotch quickly. "Could at least give me your word that I can take her away for a little while until you can come to her?" Stefan pleaded weakly. "You can take her somewhere safe, but I _will_ follow. You cannot take her from me."

"What if she wants to leave herself?" He asked quietly, looking at Klaus from the corner of his eye. "If she wishes to leave me, she can. If you take her, she will return. Be it by my hand or her own." They were silent for a moment before Klaus spoke again. "You call me a monster but the moment I feel something good for someone, you try to take her away and plant doubt in our minds." Stefan opened his mouth to protest but Klaus continued.

"It is not just you, Stefan. Everyone tries to guilt her into leaving me or tells her that I will end up destroying her. You may not believe me but I would never hurt her, let alone _kill_ her. You are no better yourself _Ripper_. Need I remind you that you tested yourself every moment you were with dear sweet _human_ Elena? Even after you had lapsed back into your dangerous ways. I. Will. Never. Hurt. Her." Pushing himself from the stool, he stormed away without looking back at the brooding Stefan.

He caught Stefan's last words though. "Liz wants to apologise. To both of you." The door shut behind him and he walked away slowly, cooling down on his way to Caroline.

* * *

Caroline giggled as Bonnie chanted. She was being lifted into the air and flown around the room. Kol's witch watched proudly and amused as the blonde flipped in the air. It was the first time Bonnie had laughed since she cleansed her. Caroline span in the air and laughed with her best friend. It had been so long since they'd had such a care free moment.

"Well this is new," a voice commented. Bonnie's concentration broke and Caroline squealed as she fell. Bracing herself for the wooden floor, she closed her eyes and curled up, but landed in two arms instead. "Well, darling, I knew you'd fall for the right brother in the end." Groaning, she opened her eyes to find Kol smirking at her.

"I am so glad you aren't coming to New Orleans with us," Caroline muttered as she rolled out of his arms. Bonnie's eyes snapped from Kol and widened. "He isn't?" She squeaked out, "Where is he going, then?" Caroline shifted uncomfortably whilst Kol's grin widened. "Oh hell no," she seethed, "he is not staying here. He's annoying! He's... _Kol_! The only reason he's not driving me completely insane is because you're here."

"How do I have any effect on him?" Caroline grimaced, looking at Kol who just shrugged back indifferently. "Because if he annoys me then I'll tell you and you'll complain to Klaus who would probably dagger him!" Caroline nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, he would do that for me," she sighed happily, rocking on her feet. "Stop that," Kol snapped, shoving her lightly so she tipped over onto the sofa. "Hey!" Caroline hissed at him. "What? I don't want to watch you drool over my brother!"

Rolling her eyes, the witch stepped into the room. "Lilith," Kol drawled in greeting, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How is my favourite non-Bennett witch?" She glared at his hand on his shoulder until it set on fire. Then his left leg and the rest of his clothes. The girls laughed, knowing he wasn't in danger with Lilith, as he hopped around, waving about to get rid of the fire. Once she was satisfied, Lilith let go of her magic and smirked. Kol's trousers and top had been burnt off his body so he was left in a pair of very tight red boxers.

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she stared at him and Caroline span around. "Come now, darling. There's no need to be shy. Just tell me how much better looking I am than my brother," Kol teased. "Actually, your brother is the hotter one," she corrected. "Good answer, love," the man in question said tightly. She span around to find him in the doorway. "Now can someone invite me in and tell me why my brother is naked?"

There was no reply so he sighed and turned to Bonnie. "Little witch, could you stop drooling and kindly invite me in?" He taunted. Bonnie glared at him but muttered, "Come in, dick." He stepped in, raising his eyebrows at Caroline. "Not a word," she hissed, pointing at him as he walked to her. "We need to talk," he murmured in her ear as he came to her side. "About?" He gave her a look before nodding to Kol.

"I'll go on home and get some clothes then," Kol grumbled as he headed for the door. "At least flash off!" Bonnie shouted as he opened the door. "Are you saying people _don't _want to see this body?" He asked with a wink before disappearing. "Asshole," they heard Bonnie hiss before Lilith took her to the kitchen to give the couple privacy.

"What's wrong?" Caroline pleaded, leading him to Bonnie's sofa by the hand. She kept their hands entwined on her lap. Resting his forehead on her shoulder a moment, he breathed in her scent. "Why do you always do that?" She asked with a smile. "What?" He lifted his head to look at her. "_Smell_ me when you need to calm down?" Huffing, he shrugged at her. "You calm me down, keep me grounded."

Her cheeks flushed and her stomach fluttered at his confession. He always said the right things to make her feel like a giddy girl, but always treated her like a woman - no, a queen - despite her girly moments. "What did you want to talk about?" She questioned, changing the subject.

"I had a meeting with Stefan this morning after our little tryst in the alley." A smirk quirked his lips and she blushed again. "Why? What about?" She asked curiously and quietly, trying not to let the memory of their... _tryst_ affect her. "He wanted to know if I would let him take you away from me if you're ever in danger." Hair spinning around her shoulders, her wide eyes met his worried ones.

"Like hell," she seethed, standing up angrily but net letting go of his hand. Her free hand waved around as she talked. "I wouldn't even _let_ him take me if I was in danger. That would mean _you_ were in danger and I would never leave you. Not unless it was the last resort or- or you compelled me!"

He shot up in front of her, grabbing her face in his hands. For a brief second she thought he would compel her to leave if in danger, but his pupils didn't even flicker. "Never." The word held so much more meaning than she could have expected. He could have said no, but his never meant... well, it meant never. It meant he loved her too much and he respected her too much to take away her choice. She knew he would make her leave if he had to, but never would he compel her.

"I love you." The words slipped out of her mouth but she meant them more than ever. He pulled her face towards his own, slanting his lips over hers. It quickly deepened, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. They didn't have too long in their little bubble as Kol walked in and screamed. Bonnie and Lilith ran in ready to save the day but only saw Caroline jumping back from Klaus and Kol screaming high pitched at them.

"What the hell?" The four of them shouted as they turned to Kol. Looking somewhat bashful, he just shrugged. "I just came home from seeing Katherine half naked on top of a very naked Elijah in the lounge. Excuse me for not wanting to see my brother and his lover getting it on in _your _lounge, Bonnie!" He busted before storming upstairs. "Where is he going? Is he- KOL DON'T YOU DARE GO IN MY ROOM!" Bonnie ran up after him and Lilith muttered an excuse to leave.

Once they were alone, Klaus looked back at Caroline. "We should probably visit your mother," he suggested quietly. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. "WHAT?" Caroline shouted as she threw her arms out. Flinching away, he waited until her breathing wasn't so heavy with frustration. "Stefan told me your mother wishes to apologise... to both of us." Closing her eyes, Caroline breathed deeply for a few moments. "Fine. Tomorrow. I'm tired and cannot deal with it yet."

Wrapping his arm around his shoulders, they headed for the door. "Lets just go home," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. A wide smile split across his face and kissed her hair. "We're off, Bon!" She called to her friend. "TAKE HIM WITH YOU!" She screamed back. A moment later, Kol was falling down the stairs.

With a sigh, Klaus grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him along. "Until tomorrow, BonBon," he called teasingly. They heard Bonnie shriek before slamming her bedroom door. "leave the poor girl alone, Kol," Klaus huffed, tossing his brother towards the car. "I don't think I can. She is my drug," Kol whimsically sighed before throwing himself into the back seat. "If he hurts her, he'll use the use of his manly parts," Caroline warned before getting in the passenger's seat.

* * *

From a car at the bottom of the street sat a woman with dark hair. The ignition started and the car rolled on, tailing the Mikaelson brothers and the blonde. Whimpering from behind had her dark eyes flicking over to the mirror. Lilith was bound in the back seat, waking from her attack. "I suggest you stay quiet, traitor," she seethed. Lilith whimpered once more before shutting up. She wouldn't win. Not this time.

* * *

**AN: Fluffly Klaroline life! Yay! More drama in the next chapter, I promise. Let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Black eyes watched the second story window of the mansion with fury. The hybrid kissed the blonde's neck as she tipped her head back. That kind of love should never be experienced by such a monster. He killed the lovers of those he deemed lower than himself. He killed every person in someone's life for _fun._ He was darkness and evil. A growl escaped him and a chuckle from behind made him tense.

"Down boy," the woman cooed, a finger trailing down his spine. "Do not _touch_ me," he hissed at her. She constantly pushed his limits, but his eyes were glued to the monster and his mate. The window was beginning to steam up from the shower, but he could still see their faces as they kissed. It was sickening.

The woman's hand snapped to grab the back of his neck with her nails breaking his skin. "I did not bring you back to defy me," she whispered harshly in his ear. "I brought you back to do as I say." With a little difficulty due to her nails brushing his spine and veins, he turned his head to her. Her eyes were completely void of colour, clouded in white.

Shadows always hid her face from him. He only ever saw her eyes. It was made him almost as mad that he was sired to a witch he didn't know the face of as it did that Niklaus Mikaelson was happy. "I deserve my revenge," he seethed as he forced her hand off his neck. "And that is what you'll have," she purred as she ran her finger along his jaw.

"He killed my love. He killed _me_!" Her hand clamped over his mouth and she looked up to the window. The couple were too in the throes of passion to hear his outburst. Her eyes locked onto them for a moment. The blonde's shoulders were pressed against the glass with the hybrid's gold eyes glowing through the steam.

"He killed my daughter," she admitted with a distant tone. The man watched as she lost herself in some trance. "New Orléans burned. My daughter was in my house with my husband and my parents. When I couldn't provide him with magic to evade a threat, he broke his promise. He did not save my daughter. I watched my house burn to the ground. There weren't even any bodies left for me to bury. It was all just ash. I had to run after that. The threat was after me for helping him."

They were silent for a moment longer before she turned and walked away from him. "I will contact you when the plan is set in motion," she called over her shoulder. "And I would advise you to leave before they finish their shower." He looked back to the window and snarled at the tender kiss the two shared.

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Caroline, Klaus, and Liz all sat in the lounge of the Forbes house. Caroline knew this would happen. It was what they called the Forbes Pride. It was hard for them to admit their wrongs. Only Caroline seemed to be able to most of the time. As Sheriff, Liz was the highest figure of the household. It was much harder for her, the always right one, to admit her mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," Liz finally spoke with a sigh. "I never should have said what I did. It isn't that I don't trust you or have any faith in you to be a good person. You're a better person than your dad and I could have ever hoped you'd be. It's just I don't trust _him_ not to push you away. I don't want your heart broken."

Caroline nodded, somewhat accepting the apology. "Klaus, I'm sorry I interrogated you and did not put any faith in you, but I have spent the last year believing you to be an emotionless monster. I was... apprehensive when I heard my baby was suddenly in love with you. I was overprotective and... _rude_."

Before either could comment back Caroline's phone began to ring. "It's Bonnie. I think Kol's bugging her again," she told Klaus before dismissing herself. She went outside to take the call and Klaus stared after her, his look obviously pleading for her to return and not leave him alone with her mother.

"I don't like apologising to you, Klaus," Liz said sternly and he turned to meet her eyes for the first time. "You're a murderer, a monster worse than any other I've met. You're reckless, dangerous, threatening, powerful, immortal, and unkillable. I don't like you but Caroline loves you. You have a lot to prove-"

She cut off when he suddenly jumped to his feet. "CAROLINE?" He called before rushing out of the house. Liz followed, grabbing her gun on the way. When she got to her door, she saw Klaus spinning around desperately whilst holding Caroline's phone. "I can't- I can't smell her. I can't _track_ her. There's..."

He started sniffing the air and Liz checked around to make sure no one was around. She knew he was part wolf but anyone else would think he was a madman. "I can't find her. It was... _How_ id they get her so quick?" He roared as his hand ran through his hair, gripping it and tugging it. The dread began to fill Liz. Someone had taken her baby and even Klaus didn't know who.

* * *

Caroline stepped outside her house and chuckled as Bonnie complained about Kol. "Bon, he _likes you_," she teased lightly, leaning against her car. Something pricked her neck and almost instantly her arms started to fall limp. Bonnie's reply came muffled as her brain began to burst. A small groan escaped her and she could hear Bonnie shouting her as the phone hit the floor.

She began to fall to the ground but a pair of arms stopped her. "Come, little one," the man drawled, "let's not draw attention." It wasn't Klaus but the voice was similar. Wind hurtled past her and she knew he was running with her.

There was a witch somewhere. The pain in her head wasn't just from vervain. Whatever they'd given her had witchy juju all over it. She didn't worry. They couldn't kill her or Klaus would kill them. That was why they took her, right? She was always leverage. Besides, she'd been tortured before.

_Not by a witch, though, _the little voice in her head said. _Witches can do things daddy never could. Or the werewolves... Or Damon._ She tried to move her fingers but she felt herself falling asleep.

"I got her," the man stated to someone, "what do we do now?" There was a long pause and for a moment Caroline panicked that she'd been stuck with a crazy but then someone else spoke. "_We_ don't do anything. You've one your part. Now leave and never come near me again." The voice was from a female, aged a little. Maybe thirty or forty. "I needed a vampire. I got one. Get your own revenge on Klaus. The girl is mine."

"WHAT?" The man roared. There was a slam against metal and she assumed that the woman had been slammed against the car. She knew she was in a car. There was uncomfortable seating beneath her and that new car smell.

"You're a liability. I just need the hybrid to come to New Orleans quicker than he was planning. You want to kill him. I want him alive. Find someone else to share your ridiculous revenge plot with. You're on a suicide mission. I rather like living. That's why I jump bodies. Now, _leave_. He'll be coming soon. The Bennett witch will make sure of that."

"You have no idea what I can do to you," the man threatened but the woman just snorted humoured. "Please, you're not an Original. I could kill you with just a glance. Don't tempt me." A car door slammed and the engine started. Great, she was being kidnapped because Klaus didn't leave soon enough for _their_ liking. At least she wouldn't die... yet.

* * *

Bonnie flung herself from Kol's arms as soon as he stopped at the door, jumping to hug Liz who cried softly in the lounge. "I don't understand. I only shouted twice before you picked up the phone. How can someone be that fast if they're not... you?" Klaus was pacing in the hall, hands pressed against his lips as if praying.

"They had a witch. It has to be those bloody idiots from New Orleans," he growled out, throwing out his arms and facing Kol. "I don't know what to do." He dropped his arms and Kol sighed, turning to Liz. "C-Come in," she stammered as she fought through her own pain.

The moment Kol's foot crossed the threshhold, he was hugging his brother. "We'll find her, Nik. Then you'll rip out hearts and snap off heads, carry your girl home and hug her until something almost breaks, okay?" Kol promised. "Elijah's already on his way. There's only one direct route so maybe he can catch up to them."

Klaus nodded slowly and detached himself from his younger brother. "I'll kill all of them," he deadpanned before flashing out of the house. "Where's he going?" Liz demanded, shooting up. "He probably won't stop until he's in New Orleans. So, Mama Forbes, you up for a rescue mission?" Kol smirked. Caroline would kill him for bringing her very human mother, but the Sheriff needed to come for the sake of her own sanity. No point leaving her behind to get ill with worry.

* * *

She'd been moved to a plane. A private jet actually, but whatever. She was still paralyzed with her eyes stuck closed. They could move but there was no point. "I don't see the appeal," a new voice said as they sat opposite her. The witch was a couple of seats away, keeping up the spell. "You wouldn't. You don't know him," the witch spoke coldly.

"Ah yes, I forgot about your infatuation with the hybrid. How long ago did he reject you again? A hundred years? Fifty years? Oh right, both. No matter what body you're in he doesn't like you. But he likes her. The _baby vampire_."

"He is darkness and rage," the witch's voice took on a strange deep tone, as if in a trance or repeating someone else's words. She sounded almost possessed. "She is light and joy. She is his mate. Eternally beautiful and pure. She was _made_ for him by the spirits. Everything in time had pointed to their union."

"Wow, that's... something," the other woman muttered. "I wish all of time would get me a boyfriend like that." Caroline could practically feel the witch roll her eyes. "You're an idiot. Too young to understand this."

The woman barked out a laugh and shook her head. "Oh, I understand. You're pissed he loves her. You could've taken anyone but you chose her. You have the power to take down one of his siblings or the Bennett witch but you got her."

"He cares not for the witch."

"No but she does. He'll obviously bend over backwards for this girl so he'd come for Bennett. You could've taken the mother, the weakest link - a _human_. Instead you took her from right under his nose."

"What are you trying to imply? That I'm using her because I have a vendetta against her just because she's with _him_?"

"No, I'm trying to imply that your emotions are getting in the way of our work. Your obsession with Niklaus Mikaelson will ruin everything. Now put her to sleep so we can discuss some things."

Caroline wanted to scream for them not to, but then she felt herself falling and knew sleep was inevitable.

* * *

Klaus was desperate, running straight to New Orléans without a care. He wouldn't _stop_ until he found her; Even if he had to kill every living person there to search every inch. He was certain he'd passed Elijah's car over an hour ago and the incessant ringing and buzzing of his phone was driving him more insane than Caroline's absence.

_They could be torturing her at that very moment. _

_They could be turning her against him._

_She could be dying._

_She could already be..._

No, he wouldn't think that. If he started thinking like that then he would snap. If he was too late, there would be nothing left for him.

Night had fallen by the time he reached the French Quarter. Nightwalkers were wild around him as oblivious humans drunkenly stumbled into their path. He was about to compel one to answer his questions about the witches when he heard a familiar voice.

"_Where is this new vampire you mentioned?_" Turning around, Klaus came face to face with his old protegé. "Niklaus Mikaelson," he called. Silence fell over the street as he began to approach the hybrid with a posse surrounding him. "Marcellus. I thought you were dead," he replied slowly. He had to be careful. He didn't know who was against him.

"What brings the big bad into my city?" The possessive tone didn't go by lightly and Klaus raised his chin with a smirk. "Witches," he answered. Marcel stiffened for a moment and his smirk grew. No matter how much his insides and his mind were frantically buzzing, he had to keep a calm exterior.

"Hate to break it to you but I've got my witches under control in my city." Very possessive, very shifty. Klaus wasn't convinced. "How about we skip the part where you establish your territory and get to the part where you tell me which witches have been absent for the last few days or weeks. You see, I've caught wind of a conspiracy against me and considering I've not set foot in this city for decades I assume they're also planning something against you."

He stepped closer, ignoring the tensing of Marcel and his men. "They took someone very dear to me and I give you my word, Marcellus, that if I do not get her back I will kill everyone in this city one by one and send you their hearts as gifts until I do get her back. So, what are you going to save, Marcellus? Your pride or your people?"

The silence was thick and heavy as they stared each other down but eventually Marcel smiled. "I have missed you, Klaus," he simply replied before turning to one of his men. "Bring Jane Anne to the compound." He turned back to Klaus and sighed. "I'll take you to the witches now, Klaus, but they are a tad apprehensive around vampires."

"I'm the Original hybrid. I'm royalty to them," he growled out, "Also, they'll have family somewhere I can threaten if I do not get my girl back." A clearing of a throat came from behind him and Klaus sighed, turning to Elijah. "You could have at least called," Elijah said as he raised his eyebrow. "Now, let us go."

* * *

**AN: I will not follow the plot of The Originals since I've not watched that atrocity. There will be some bits like the plot, I guess, but mostly it won't be. There obviously won't be any Hayley and I won't have Camille be anything important to the Mikaelsons and co. I'm not happy with this chapter but I needed to get it out of the way to get everyone in New Orleans. All - or mostly all - will be revealed in the next chapter.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Jane Anne was brought to the centre of the circle as Marcel stood before the crowd liek a true king and judge. "Jane Anne, I believe you have something of my good friend Klaus'," Marcel said as he approached her. She followed his outstretched hand to find Klaus taring at her expectantly with golden eyes flashing at her in anger.

"It wasn't me," she immediately defended. "Well, who was it, then?" Marcel asked with a taunting tone. Her eyes flickered over to Klaus and he narrowed his eyes. She clearly wanted to tell him, but not in front of everyone. "I can't say," she choked out annoyed. Maybe she _couldn't_ say it. There didn't seem to be any vervain around after all.

"Then you're of no use to me," Marcel drawled. With a flick of his wrist, the branch he held cut through her throat. Her last words were lost in the gurgling but Klaus did make out a name. _Sophie_. Marcel and his men disbanded and he asked one where he could find more of the witches. He did, after all, have someone to find.

Elijah was at his side as they went to the cemetery. At the gates they were stopped by a barrier.

"You need to be invited in," a voice called from inside. A young woman with arm tattoos and an ugly hippie look stepped out from the shadows and sniffed. She had been crying. "The sister, I assume," Klaus called back with a tilted head. She ignored his jab and looked over her shoulder as she walked closer. When she looked back to them, she had composed herself.

"You know you're popular around here. Stories about the great hybrid are passed on through generations of not only witches but humans too." A smug look grew on Klaus' face. He had to keep up the persona to keep her safe. "Word is that you made MArcel what he is. That means you're the only one that can destroy him."

The smirk fell from his lips and he stepped to the very edge of the barrier. "I will not do anything until she is returned to me," he warned with a hidden threat. If she isn't returned to him, he would do anything _but_ what they wanted. Probably rat them out to Marcel himself.

"She's inside. Come in and follow me." The brothers stepped over into the cemetery and followed the brave little witch. "There's stories stretching on from all over the globe about you. The immortal, almighty hybrid," she continued. "We needed help but we didn't want you. There's a woman here, an old witch, that's obsessed with you. It wasn't even in our interest to bring you here let alone kidnap your girl. Not in the condition she's in."

That made Klaus snap.

He pinned her against the wall of a crypt by the throat, fangs bared. "What condition?" He demanded with a snarl in his tone. "Niklaus," Elijah warned as he looked around at the gathering witches. The waver in his brother's voice made him pause and look around. Dropping the girl to the floor, his eyes landed on Caroline.

She was greying and limping. There were no signs of torture but it was clear she hadn't been kept in good health. "Klaus?" She croaked out with a thick hoarseness to her voice. "Caroline," he breathed out in horror. How had he let them take her? How could he have let her go?

"Niklaus Mikaelson," the voice let out in awe. His eyes reluctantly moved from his Caroline to the woman holding onto her. She looked somewhat familiar with her red hair and big forehead but he couldn't place her. "Who are you?" He asked coldly as her hand tightened on Caroline's arm. "Genevieve," she answerred sharply, not happy about being forgotten. "You knew me _very_ well when you were here last."

"Well, when I was here last I was too busy building my kingdom to take names of the witches I used," he drawled with a smirk. She looked pained for a moment but hid it well. "Watch it, Klaus. I do have your girl, after all. Sophie, come here."

The girl that led them over took a single step before sighing. "No, Gen. I'm tired and this wasn't our idea. You need to stop this now. Just give him the girl." Genevieves' face fell at the defiance but she didn't have time to react before Caroline swung her fists into her face.

Once the witch's grip loosened, she flashed over to Klaus. He moved towards her, catching her before she fell halfway. "Klaus, we need to... to get out of..." she trailed off, fainting as he picked her up. "Meet me at Rousseau's tomorrow morning before it opens," Sophie rushed out as the witches circled Genevieve. "I'll explain everything. Marcel's involved. Don't trust him."

"What makes you think we won't just leave?" Klaus asked her. "Because Caroline's spelled to die if she leaves New Orleans. We need time to undo what Genevieve and Marcel have done. Please, just come at eight."

Klaus looked to Elijah who nodded. He would watch over Marcel and the witches. Klaus flashed away to the house they procured with Caroline still unconscious in his arms.

After washing the dirt off her and changing her into one of his shirts, he sat and fed her blood until her skin began to turn a more lively colour. "Caroline?" He whispered softly, fingers gentle as they brushed her cheek. "Klaus," she breathed with a small smile, still completely asleep.

He found himself smiling as he left the bedroom to clean up the empty bloodbags but stopped short in the foyer when he saw his guests. "Kol... B-Bonnie?" He stammered, not quite sure if she was accepting of his first-name greeting. His little brother looked up with a grimace fo a smile.

In through the door came Liz Forbes, a gun pointed at the back of Sophie's head. Elijah came up behind her, tense and unnerved by the mother of his... almost sister-in-law. "What did you do?" Klaus demanded slowly as he moved his eyes back over to Kol.

The youngest Mikaelson immediately moved to defend himself but was cut off by another voice. "MOM!" Caroline whined as she ran part way down the stairs. "No guns. Seriously, is that the witch? She could just... poof it away or something!"

Bonnie's eyebrow rose as she smirked but the blonde just waved it off. "Not now, Bonnie... Wait, Bonnie? What are... WHAT DID YOU DO?" She shouted at Kol who flashed behind Bonnie for protection. "Why does everyone assume I did anything? I just brought them here to hel keep _you_ safe!"

Grumbling, Caroline bound down the last few steps to Klaus' side. She wore not only his shirt but a pair of his sweatpants too. "If my mom gets hurt, I'm hanging you from a balcony by your-"

"CAROLINE!" Liz snapped, throwing out her arms and raising her eyebrows. "MOM! GUN!" She shouted back, pointing at the weapon Elijah barely managed to duck away from. "Right, someone take this from me. I'm getting emotional," Liz relented, letting Elijah take it from her. He looked uncomfortable with it as he held it, simply dropping it into the drawer closest to him.

"Thank you, Elijah," Caroline huffed before turning to find Sophie looking down at the floor. "Take her to a room. _Not_ the basement - _Klaus_. An actual bedroom." Elijah grabbed her arm and led her upstairs. "Come on, Bon, you can share with _me._" She turned and gave Klaus a cheeky grin to which he only gave her a pleading look back.

Bonnie took Caroline's outstretched hand but immediately threw it away with a gasp. Spinning back around, she found Bonnie shaking as Kol held her up from behind. "Bonnie?" Liz questioned, taking a protective step in front of her daughter.

"No. No way. Not... possible," Bonnie muttered before lunging forward and taking both of the blonde's hands in her own. Caroline looked over her shoulder at Klaus who was beginning towards them. When Bonnie stepped away she didn't look any less scared.

"Bonnie, what is it?" Caroline whimpered, afraid of what the witches had done to her whilst they had her. "You're... you're pregnant, Caroline," Bonnie whispered as she met Caroline's wide eyes. "Nope," Caroline let out before blurring out of the house. Kol looked to see if Klaus would follow but his older brother was frozen. "I'll go, then," Kol offered before following after the blonde.

Elijah returned downstairs to find his brother shaking, stuck in one spot, and Liz sitting down with a glass of scotch in her own shaking hands. "Where are Kol and Caroline?" He asked Bonnie as he cast his brother a worried glance.

"She's pregnant," Klaus said slowly. "Who is?" Elijah frowned in confusion. "Caroline. She's... pregnant," he answered, slow and staring vacantly ahead. "How?" Elijah demanded as he turned to Bonnie. "I don't know yet. I need to talk to my Grams," Bonnie admitted. "I just felt it when I touched her. It's not a lie. She's about... two weeks but..."

After she trailed off, Klaus' worry snapped him out of his daze. "But what?" He growled out. He moved to step threateningly towards her but Elijah held out an arm to stop him. "Bonnie, but what?" Liz stressed as she moved closer to the group again. Her baby was having a baby. It should be impossible but... it wasn't.

"It's a hybrid. It's growing quicker than a normal baby. I still need to talk to Grams but I think she'll be pregnant for less time than normal. I don't know how the child will grow up yet. I need to talk to the spirits."

"And how do you do that?" Elijah questioned as he gently guided Klaus back with his hand on his chest. "I need candles - lots of them. I also might need Caroline to establish a link to the baby and my Grams. She's better at this than I am." Elijah leaned into Klaus, telling him to find Caroline and not scare her off. Klaus simply responded with a growl before taking off.

Kol found Caroline in a park. It was late but there were still some families out and some teenagers milling about. "You can stop hovering, Kol," she called without turning her head. Warily, he joined her on the bench and followed her gaze.

There was a couple with a pram. With their enhanced sight they could see the small newborn wriggling inside. The couple looked tired as they walked the baby around, probably trying to get it to sleep.

Turning back to her, he found her crying. "I can't do that," she breathed out whilst shaking her head. "I can't be a mom. I'm not even nineteen yet. I-I'm a vampire. What if I hurt it? I can't hurt my own child."

He cautiously put his arm around her and she fell against his side. "It'll be a werewolf, won't it? What if it kills someone? I don't want that for my child. I saw Tyler turn so many times. It almost killed him the first time. I don't want that to happen to..."

She couldn't finish what she was saying. The thought was too horrible. What if her baby was just a kid and it was just an accident? Could she stand to watch her child turn into a wolf every full moon as punishment? And what of Klaus' enemies? It was dangerous enough to be with him but now there was a baby involved and those witches _knew_ about the baby... Would they kill her and the child? Or just the child?

"Do you know what I think?" Kol's words broke her out of her inner monologue and she looked up with her head on his shoulder still. "I think that you will be the best mother because you're already so scared for that child and it's not even fully developed yet. You're terrified that a bunch of things in your womb will be hurt. It's not even got a face yet but you already want to protect it from everything."

Nodding slightly, Caroline lowered her head and fisted his jacket. "I know what you're thinking, too. No one will ever touch your child. You know why?" She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears assaulted her. "Because Nik won't let them. He will be more scared than you are, Caroline. He's spent a thousand years doubting himself and that still hasn't stopped.

"But now he has you and you make that doubt go away some times. It's rooted deep in him but you're everything to him. I'm certain he'll mess up quite a bit and doubt his ability to be a father because, lets face it, we didn't have a role model for that... but he won't let anything take either of you away.

"If that child activates the curse - if it even gets it - then Nik will be there to turn every full moon with it. And you will be there to wrap that kid up and love it more because they will get through it."

There was a small pause of silence as she slowly sat back up to meet his eyes. "Since when are you the smart one?" She sniffled, wiping away her tears. "Excuse you, I am always the smart one," he defended with a small smirk. "If you show Bonnie she might just give you a chance. She's already been with an immature kid and he cheated on her with his ghost ex-girlfriend."

He ducked his head with a blush and Caroline felt herself begin to smile again. A warmth spread over her as she felt a presence join them. Turning to look over her shoulder, she found Klaus waiting with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Kol stood up, sensing his brother as well, and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Remember what I said," he told her before disappearing.

Klaus came to sit beside her, leaving a little space between them. She turned her head towards him and watched as he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm scared," she admitted as she looked back out over the park. They could hear the shouts and squeals of the children as they played in their last moments in the park before they went home to their families. "So am I," he whispered.

"What's he doing?" Klaus murmured before she could reply. She looked over to find him staring out at a father and son in the park. The father's hand raised to hit the boy and Klaus was up before she could stop him. Trailing behind at human speed, she checked no one saw him blur across.

Klaus grabbed the man's hand in the air as the boy - no older than five - cowered in fear. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Klaus hissed in disgust at the man as he shoved him back a little. "It's none of your business," the man spat back at him.

"You were about to hit him. _Look_ at him! How could you do that to him?" He didn't realise he was even compelling him until the man took on a dazed look and answered. "I want to. He's not mine. He deserves it." Klaus took a step back and turned to see Caroline comforting the boy but giving him a knowing look.

Turning back to the man, all Klaus could see was Mikael. But a child needed a father, didn't he? "You're going to stop abusing this boy. You're going to stop abusing everyone around you. The only time you will become violent is if someone threatens the boy. Love him. Care for him. Do not be violent towards him. You will stop drinking. You will pull yourself together and get a high paying job. You're going to give this boy the best life you can."

Once the compulsion set in, Klaus turned to Caroline as the the father took the boy by the hand and led him away. She stood up from her crouching position and faced him with a look he couldn't quite place. It was somewhere between awe and adoration. "And that's why you'll be a great father," she breathed as her fingers ran over his cheek.

He wrapped his hand around hers and he leaned into her touch with closed eyes. She stepped closer as his hand flattened against her stomach affectionately. "Can we go home now?" She asked quietly as she looked down at his hand on her stomach.

"Yes, Bonnie should be done now," he murmured as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Done with what?" She questioned as he took her hand and led her away. "She's talking to the spirits about..." He took a pause, eyes drifting to her stomach, "our child."

Bonnie sat with her legs crossed in the middle of the lounge with candles surrounding her. Kol entered the house and smiled at the witch with her eyes closed in a trance.

"I can _feel_ you staring at me," she said with a low, quiet voice. She was still somewhat in her trance but not enough to be focused. "Well, you shouldn't have put on a show, then," he teased as he fell against the door frame, shoulder against the arch and legs crossed over.

With a heavy huff she opened her eyes to glare at him. "I almost got through then without Caroline," she grumbled whilst pushing up off the floor. "Well, I apologise for that but Nik and Caroline are having a moment so you'll have to wait."

The front door opened again and Kol looked over his shoulder with a grin. "You're late to the party," he chuckled joyfully as Rebekah walked in covered in blood. "Oh well, I had my own." Bonnie found it frustrating that she managed to stay beautiful even when completely drowned in blood.

"I can see that," Kol laughed as he picked up a chunk of her bloodied hair and let it sla back against her shoulder. "What did I miss, then?" She questioned whilst looking between them curiously. "Well, Caroline was kidnapped, Nik and Elijah got her back. Me, Bonnie, and Mama Forbes captured a hostage. Oh, and Caroline's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Kol flinched from Rebekah screech and moved unconsciously towards Bonnie for protection. When the door opened Rebekah flashed back over to it to confront Klaus and Caroline.

She kept demanding answers but Klaus just rolled his eyes at her. "Care, come on," Bonnie offered with her hand held out to her. Caroline skipped over and took her friend's hand.

Th two girls sat on the floor opposite each other with their legs crossed and hands held. Kol slapped his hand over Rebekah's mouth to shut her up as Bonnie began to lose herself in a trance. Slapping his hand off her, she watched whilst standing between her brothers.

It was strange to be connected to the Other Side. Caroline and Bonnie stood over their own bodies as they looked around the room. Grams began towards them with a warm but wary smile. "Don't let go, girls," she said with a nod to their joined hands.

Bonnie smiled back and Grams gathered them both in a hug. "Miss Sheila, what can you tell me about..." Caroline trailed off as she placed her free hand on her stomach. Sheila's smile grew slightly but fell when she began to speak.

"Your baby is a hybrid," Grams told them, "he will grow inside you for only six months rather than nine but will age slower once born. As a hybrid, the child already has triggered the curse but it also means that he won't need to turn."

Caroline let out a breath. Her biggest fear was the curse. "But listen to me now, girls. There isn't much time. Esther is working with Genevieve and Marcel. The three of them want Klaus and you dead. This child may have other properties that can be used for... I don't know what. Stay safe and don't trust anyone here."

"Who else is involved?" Bonnie questioned her Grams. "No one on this side. Most witches don't want to get involved with vampire business but those that do want Klaus Mikaelson dead would never hurt a vampire with such a pure heart or an innocent child. Even if that child is natural born hybrid. We have our morals. On this side, we want to protect life. If anything happens to you, Caroline, or that boy inside you... our families are doomed. We wouldn't subject our descendants to Klaus' wrath."

Sheila looked around quickly as if sensing someone nearby then grabbed their hands. "Go now. Don't come back here unless I give you a sign. When I do, bring that Kol boy that's got a sweet spot for you." Bonnie blushed but Grams carried on. "Go, babies. Keep that baby safe, no matter what."

The moment Caroline gasped back into consciousness Klaus was at her side. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he looked over at Bonnie a moment. Her nose was bleeding but Kol was already by her side to help. "I'm tired," Caroline murmured as she curled into him. "Okay, come on. Lets get you to bed."

"I'll tell you... in the morning," she yawned, feeling herself being picked up. "In the morning," he promised before pecking her lips.


End file.
